bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:The New Lewa
About me Plik:Nowy Lewa-Phantoka.jpg The New Lewa Drużyna: Rezerwowi Toa Nuva Sprzęt/broń: Dwie Katany powietrza, Dwa miotacze zamor, pancerz Toa Nuva, Wojenny Żółw Dołu Moce: Tworzenie pocisków ostrego powietrza, latanie na katanach jak na skrzydłach, tworzenie cyklonów Kanohi: Miru Nuva, Kadin(nie założona) Zadania: Stawiać czynny opór Exo-Toa Miejsce pobytu: Odina, siedziba ruchu oporu}} Cześć! Naprawdę nazywam się Paweł, mam 16 lat i można powiedzieć, że bionicle zbieram od początku. Mam młodszego brata, który zamierza się tu zapisać jako Shadanuva, toa cieni. Nowy Lewa Nie zamierzałem tego robić, ale za przykładem innych userów opiszę historię Nowego Lewy, chociaż nie występuje on w żadnej z moich powieści (no dobra, występuje, ale epizodycznie): Lewa narodził się w innym wymiarze niż ten nam znany, gdzie obok istot które zostały opisane przez Greg'aF żyli "wysocy matoranie" czyli toa bez mocy. Lewa był właśnie jednym z nich. Życie nieźle dało mu w kość, bo nie dość, ze dostał imię po prawdziwym toa, to jeszcze taką samą maskę i topór. Kiedy pewnej nocy idzie się pokrecić po Wielkiej Świątyni, spotyka piątkę wysokich matoran, o tym samym problemie co on(Gali, Pohatu, Onua, Kopaka, Tahu(tutaj Tahu to ONA)). W światyni, podczas rozmowy, ustawiają na Amaja Nui sześć kamieni ich przedstawiających i statuetkę Wielkiego Ducha w środku. ***Zdążyłem poznać wszystkich. Kopaka mówił rzadko, ale nigdy niemądrze. Gali wypowiadała się płynnie i prezentując swoja wiedzą na temat Mata-Nui. W tym, co mówiła Tahu, zawsze słychać było dużo emocji. Pohatu do wszystkiego podchodził z wielkim entuzjazmem, a Onua zawsze starając się zaprezentować swoją mądrość. -I wtedy właśnie- mówił Onu-matoranin, podnosząc z podłogi czarny i kanciasty kamyczek- przyszedłem tutaj by się uspokoić i zapomnieć o tamtym. -po tych słowach położył kamyk w kręgu. -A za tobą przybyłem ja.- dodał Pohatu kładąc obok nieco większy i mniej kanciasty kamyk. Po chwili podniosłem owalny, podłużny kamyk i postawiłem go obok poprzednich. Gali zrobiła to samo z niemal idealnie okrągłą skałką, Kopaka położył biały kryształek a Tahu kamień o bardzo nie regularnej budowie. Wszystkie stały teraz w niewielkim kole. -No i oczywiście, jesteśmy teraz w tej niezwykłej świątyni wielkiego Ducha.- kontynuował Onua i podszedł do ściany i zdjął z niej posążek Mata-Nui. -Właściwie można powiedzieć, że to on nas złączył. Wtedy Onua postawił figurkę wewnątrz kręgu kamieni. Kiedy tylko posążek dotknął Amaja-Nui rozbłysł niesamowitym blaskiem. Przez chwilę staliśmy dookoła jak wryci i patrzyliśmy na kolorowe wiązki energii wyrastające z kamieni jak liany. Moc ta wystrzeliła w każdego z nas, a podczas zderzenia rozbłysło światło tak jasne, że na chwilę oślepłem. Poczułem, że leżę więc spróbowałem wstać. Kiedy w końcu zacząłem coś widzieć, bardzo zdziwił mnie ten widok. Nie zdziwiło mnie wcale to, że pozostali podnosili się z ziemi stękając i jęcząc. Ani to, że posążek zniknął razem z kamykami, które go otaczały. Zdziwiło mnie to, że maski moich przyjaciół świeciły jak u prawdziwych Toa. -Wasze maski się świecą!- krzyknęliśmy wszyscy naraz. Rozległy się podniecone głosy. Gali wyglądała, jakby myślała nad czymś intensywnie. Po chwili wyszeptała: -Kanohi Kaukau, maska wody.-i wzniosła rękę przed siebie. Na jej haku pojawił się bąbelek, który rósł i rósł. Przestał być bąbelkiem, a stał się kulą wody. Gali wzniosła rękę nad głowę i cisnęła kulą w ścianę. Pocisk poleciał idealnie płasko i rozbił się o cel z trzaskiem. Na kilka sekund w komnacie zapadła cisza, po czym wszyscy zaczęliśmy klaskać. Postanowiłem tez sprawdzić, czy moja maska działa. Stanąłem przed Amaja-Nui i skoczyłem nad nim. Krąg był naprawdę duży, długi tak, jak trzech Toa jest wysokich. Nie było możliwości żebym przeskoczył. A jednak mi się udało! W locie wykonałem podwójne salto i wylądowałem na ugiętych nogach po drugiej stronie. Popatrzyłem na swoje ręce, jakbym ich nigdy wcześniej nie widział. Wtedy emocje wystrzeliły ze mnie. -JJAAAHHUUU!!!-ryknąłem na całe gardło i wykonałem kolejny skok przez krąg piasku, ciągle wrzeszcząc. Lot dostarczał mi więcej radości niż cokolwiek. Onua podszedł do wielkiego posągu Mata-Nui stojącego pod ścianą. Był tak wysoki, jak dwóch Toa, ustawionych jeden na drugim, ważył tyle, że aby go tam ustawić trzeba było całej dywizji krabów Ussal. Albo nowego Toa ziemi. Onua chwycił rzeźbę oburącz i podniósł ją. Jego twarz zdradzała ogromny wysiłek, ale nagle przestał się krzywić i spokojnie podniósł posąg. Jedną ręką! Przez chwilę patrzył z niedowierzaniem na to co zrobił, po czym wziął przykład ze mnie i ryknął: -IIIHHAAAAA!!! Rezerwowi Toa Mata przeżywaja wile przygód, a o tym, że stali się Toa wie tylko turaga Onewa (dlatego są w tym świecie wysocy matoranie- żeby mogła być konspiracja). Niedługo potem, jak Toa Mata zmieniają się w Nuva, oni też przechodzą transformację. Wtedy zaczynają podążać za druzyną Tahu by im pomóc w potrzebie. Zostają jednak zatrzymani przez złych toa, stworzonymi przez oszalałą Kranę i nie mogą pomóc Nuva w starciu z Piraka. W czasie swych podróży spotykają "bezimiennego Nuhvok'a" o którym możecie przeczytać w części "Moje MOCki". Po wielu przygodach Nowy Lewa i jego drużyna zostają wysłani do naszego wszechświata i Lewa dołącza do "Zaklinaczy Cieni" (drużyny z Forum:Historia). Później zostaje Turaga i osiedla się na Metru Magna. Po jakimś czasie zostaje ciężko ranny w eksplozji i spanikowani matoranie podają mu miksturę zamiany w Makutę, którą Vultraz zmutował DH. Jednak Lewa odmawia przyjęcia mroku i przystawia sobie Pijawkę Światła. w efekcie zostaje tytanem (patrz obrazek), choć niedużym, obdarzonym mocą powietrza większą niż jako toa. Podpisy (sorki za zgapę Disio) The New Lewa, the air is backTuragaLewa[[użytkownik:The New Lewa|”Ludo'Ż'''erka ch]]ce cukierka” Moje sety: ---- 'Slizer:' Jungle(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Energy(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Ice(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Fire (w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Flare(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Blaster(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Millenium(motor w częściach, niektóre zgubione) 'Roboriders:' Power(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Lava(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Onyx(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Frost(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) Dust(w częściach, niektóre zgubione) 'Bionicle:' ---- '''2001:' Lewa Pohatu Onua Kopaka Nui-Rama x2 2002: Nuhvok Nuhvok Va Pahrak Va 2003: Lewa Nuva Pohatu Nuva Tahu Nuva Onua Nuva Lerahk Gurahk Kurahk Vorahk Gahlok Kal(podróba) 2004: Matau Nokama Whenua Zadakh Bordakh Keerakh 2005: Nokama Hordika Trójpak Protocairn(Vakama Hordika, Whenua Hordika, Matau Hordika) Oohnorak Boggarak Norik (Toa Hagah) Pouks 2006+'2007:' Brak. Mogę powiedzieć, że te lata należały do mojego brata. 2008: Ja brak, brat niedługo dostaniemy pare. 2009: Powtórka z 2006 i 2007. ---- Moje M.O.C.ki: Dobra. Zdjęć nie zrobiłem, ale opiszę. 1.Bezimienny Bohrok- Nuhvok,a raczej Krana Nuvoka, który zbuntował się przeciw władzy Kran Xa. Został za to pobity i zmuszony do zycia na wygnaniu. Kiedy jego ciało było zbyt zniszczone żeby go używać, odnalazł ciało zabitego Toa i wszedł w nie, potem znalazł broń i pancerz. Wygląda jak Lewa Nuva, z rękami(ale nie dłońmi) Lewy Mata i młotami na nogi Pohatu Nuva. Jako broni używa Kuli Kodan i toporu Lewy(kiedy go zgubiłem, dałem mu miecz Matau'a Metru). To jest mój pierwszy MOC, stworzyłem go zaraz po dostaniu Pohatu Nuva, kiedy jeszcze nie znałem tego określania. Byłem wtedy tylko małym brzdącem, więc nie dałem rady mu wymyślić imienia. Potem przez dłuuuuugi czas tworzyłem MOCki, ale więcej nie pamiętam. Teraz będę wymieniał te nowsze, sprzed paru miesięcy. 2.Yarmaroi- Jedyny Makuta (poza Miserix'em) który przeżył przejęcie władzy przez Teridax'a i zamierza się na nim zemścić za zmordowanie jego braci. Wygląda jak Nokama Hordika, z czerwoną tarczą Kopaki Mata nałożoną na pancerz i skrzydłami (ramiona Nui Rama z białymi częściami Roborider'a Frost). Jego broń to harpun Nokamy Hordika zatknięty na kij jako włócznia oraz ssąca moc macka. 3.bezimenny toa- toa opanowany przez Kranę Xa, z Pahnrak'a Va. Wygląda jak Pohatu Mata z pancerzem Nuva i bronią białego Vahki. To postać epizodyczna, walczy z Yarmaroi'm i dołącza do niego, po czym zostaje wyrzucony z drużyny Makuty. 4.Ihav-Toa czasu, długi czas nie miał imienia, wymyśliłem je odwracając nazwę Vahi, maski czasu. Został stworzony przez Arthakę by walczyć z Rahkshi. Miał kilka form: a1)pierwotna: Tułów Lewy Mata, nogi Onuy Nuva z młotami i maską Pohatu Mata (teoretycznie miała wyglądać jak KaKama z nałozyną na nią Vahi, ale maski czasu nie ma żaden z nas, więc nawet przykleić nie mogłem). Za ręce służyły mu nogi Pohatu Nuva, a za broń "włócznia czasu", czyli miecz Tahu Nuva zatknięty na kiju (oczywiscie przewodzi moc czasu), oraz Cordak. a2) po walce z Yarmaroi'm: Jak poprzednio, ale bez pancerza, z katana powietrza zamiast włóczni i miotaczem zamor zamiast Cordak'a. Potem wrócił do formy a1. b)mroczny: Onua Nuva, z rękami jak poprzednio i mieczami Matau'a Hordika jak skrzydłami. Maska to czarna Pakari (Onuy Mata), zniknął Cordak a na drugim końcu włóczni pojawiła się broń Whenuy Hordika, głowy Vorahk'a i Leerahk'a jako naramienniki. c)odzyskane światło: Jak poprzednio, ale biały tułów zamiast czarnego, maska z powrotem brązowa Kakama, na "włóczni czasu" Miecz Laserowo-Lodowy zamiast Miecza Magmy, na plecach silnik odrzutowy, zrobiony głównie z dwóch srebrnych miotaczy zamor, głowy Kuurahk'a i Leerahk'a jako naramienniki, bez skrzydeł. Praktycznie rzecz biorąc, jest to MOC mojego brata, bo to on zbudował jego pierwszą wersję, a ja go potem tylko zmieniałem wedle jego życzenia. Podobnie jak większość postacii opisanych tu przeze mnie, jest bohaterem mojej dłuugiej(podzielonej na odcinki) zabawy z bratem, którą zamierzam opisać jako opowiadanie zaraz po "Szukając życia". Inaczej niż Vahi, ma praktycznie całkowita kontrolę nad czasem tzn.: może kogoś/coś przenieść w przeszłość i z powrotem, może go/to postarzeć lub odmłodzić (np miecz wroga, żeby zardzewiał), może przenieść się do przyszłości, ale najwyżej o godzinę w przód, może też wysłać części danych obiektów w czasie(np. walcząc z Kraahtoro, wysłał swój umysł i duszę o godzinę w przód, żeby nie przeszkadzała mu śmierć jego ciała) oraz oczywiście używać maski/masek. Wszystko byłoby pięknie, ale wychodzi na to, że jest to postać niepokonana, więc musiałem dodać ograniczenie: tak jak Gali w "Masce Światła" musiała wchłonąć energię z wody po uleczeniu Tahu, tak Ihav musi czerpać z czasu, więc po manipulacji czasowej, musi odczekać dłuugo, żeby dużo czasu minęło, a on mógł wchłonąć jego energię. 5.Lukaor- Moja chluba i najważniejsza (wg. mnie) postać moich historii (jeszcze nie dodanych). Jest to drugi Toa czasu oraz "syn" Yarmaroi'ego. Stworzył go ze zniszczonego ciała Skakdi które znalazł, stąd Luchaor może strzelać z oczu. Jego maska to metaliczna fioletowa szlachetna Ruru (flamastrem przemalowałem), ale w "story" jest to kanohi Calix, tylko w innej formie. Wyglada jak Reidak z naramiennikami Nuparu Inika i tułowiem odwróconym "tył-na-przód" z nałożoną zbroją Nuva. Golenie jak przedramiona Nuparu albo odnóża Oohnorahk'a, stopy toa Hordika. Formy: a1) jak opisana, broń to "włócznia czasu" i Cordak (zabrane Ihav'owi przez Yarmaroi'ego). a2) po walce z Ihav'em: jak poprzednio, ale z ssącymi moc mackami (prezent od jego "ojca") i Laserowym wiertłem. b) Toa światło-czasu: jak poprzednio, ale czarne części przerobione na biało i szczęki Bogarahk'a na naramiennikach jako silniki odrzutowe. Wiertło zamienione na Miecz Laserowo-Lodowy, nie ma macek. c) po powrocie do normalności: wersja jak ze światłem, ale zbroja czarno-czerwona, znów wiertło zamiast miecza. Moce: takie same jak Ihav, plus strzelanie z oczu, wielka siła Skakdi i oczywiście moc maski Calix. 6. Blaster- Slizer z innej planety, narwany wojownik, szanujący każdego kto go pokonał lub był dla niego wyzwaniem. Posiada nietypową kontrolę nad mocą energii. Jako MOC wygląda jak Jaller Mahri z głową, łapą i tarczą Blastera. W "story" jest nietypowym wojownikiem, ponieważ jego ciosy specjalne są krzyżówką ataków żywiołowych i normalnych uderzeń. 7. Mega Fire- to zwykły slizer Fire, który po dołączeniu do Lukaor'a sprawił sobie pancerz (i ciało) jak toa Hordika. ręce ma takie same jak przedtem. Wszystkie moje bardziej skomplikowane MOcki są bardzo głęboko związane z fabułą, więc ich nie przedstawię. Moje zmyslone postaci (ale nie MOCki) 1.Zakua- toa plazmy, bohater mojego opowiadania "Szukając życia" i prawdopodobnie paru następnych. Jest samotnym toa, po tym jak powstał i zanim się przebudził jego drużyna zginęła w wybuchu protodermis, podczas tworzenia ostatniego jej członka. Zakua powstał jako pierwszy a drużyna składała się z jedenastu członków, więc był dość daleko od eksplozji. Jest potężnym wojownikiem, ale nie tak jak Toa Nuva tzn. nie ma jakichś superspecjalnych mocy. Jest mocny w taki sposób jak Lhikan czy Nidhiki czyli używa normalnych mocy Toa ale jest bardzo doświadczony. 2.Qonquer- Makuta, wyglądem przypomina Antroza i Mutrana, jest czarno-zielony, nosi kanohi Avsa, jego broń to tarcza taka jak Vezona i włócznia mroku. Jego specjalnością jest manipulacja energią mroku. To bardzo potężny Makuta, przed przejęciem ciała Wielkiego Ducha przez Teridaxa nie został przywódcą tylko dlatego, że nie chciał. Kiedyś pokonał dwie drużyny Toa naraz. Podczas walk o Karda-Nui między Toa i Makuta walczył w innej części serca wszechświata niż drużyny Tahu i Antroza. 3.Natumo- Av-matoranin, wygląda jak Tanma ale ma ręce jak Photok. Jest jedynym matoraninem światła który się nie maskuje i na codzień jest złoto-biały. Również jako jedyny przetrwał atak Quonquer'a na swoją wioskę w normalnej postaci (czyli bez wyssania światła). Jego bronią są miecze światła jak te Tanmy, stopniem wyszkolenia bojowego dorównuje Mazece i jak każdy Av-matoranin ma małą kontrolę nad światłem, dzięki czemu może tworzyć iluzje. 4.Gang Shchupaka- te nazwę czyta się "szczupaka". Wymyśliłem ją na wzór "Piraka"(nazwy) tzn. pirania-Piraka, szczupak- Shchupaka. (Jeśli nie czytałeś jeszcze "Szukając życia" nie czytaj dalej) Gang stanowią kolejno: ***Eralf- przywódca gangu, pomarańczowy Skakdi obdarzony mocą "płomienia", jak slizer Flare. Eralf jest jedynym jako tako inteligentnym Shchupaka, jego bronią są zrośnięte z nadgarstkami i łokciami ostrokrawędziowe skrzydła i miotacz sfer zamor na ogonie(!), chociaż Skakdi ogonów nie posiadają. Jego wzrok to wzrok cieplny, jak Hakann'a, a specjalna zdolność to używanie mocy elementarnych bez kooperacji z innym Skakdi. ***Kraps- najlepszy(po Eralfie) członek gangu, obdarzony mocą Iskry (ale taką która nie pozwala'''czerpać z żywych istot) jak slizer Spark. Kraps jest uzbrojony w tarczę protostalową, na której zamieszczono dwa miotacze Rhotuka i miotacz zamor. Jego wzrok to wzrok miażdżący, cel zachowuje się, jakby dostał pięścią Axonna z dwóch stron naraz. W sumie nie ma specjalnej zdolności, ale jest dosc dobrze wyszkolony bojowo, by jej nie potrzebować. ***Retsalb- olbrzym w drużynie, obdarzony mocą energii, jak slizer Blaster. Retsalb jest wielkie, jest ok. dwa razy wiekszy niż przeciętny Skakdi. Jest nerwowy i niezbyt bystry. Do jego uzbrojenia należą stalowy drąg z chwytakami na obu końcach (na chwytakach są umieszczone dwa miotacze zamor) oraz mała tarcza protolstalowa. Specjalna umiejętność to właśnie wzrost, normalnie jest przeciętnych rozmiarów, ale może się trochę powiększać. Wzrok Retsalba to wzrok rentgenowski, jak ten Avaka. ***Ytic- inwalida w zespole, posiada moc eee... miasta, czyli kontroluje chemikalia, jak slizer City. Ytic ma turkusowy kolor, stracił nogi w jednej z walk gangu i teraz porusza sią na samobieżnym wózku inwalidzkim, przyczepionym do ciała. Nie ma broni oprócz miotacza zamor, ma wzrok oszołamiający. ***Ygrene- zwiadowca, ma moc błyskawic, jak slizer Energy. Ygrene porusza się na czterech łapach(!) ma mechaniczne skrzydła przyczepione do barków, a jego bronią jest oczywiście miotacz zamor, przyczepiony do ogona(!!!). Swoim wzrokiem miota błyskawicami, dzięki cze,mu praktycznie kontroluje swoją moc elementarną. Ygrene panuje nad każdym mechanizmem, którego bezpośrednio dotknie (tak porusza skrzydłami). ***Kcor- zabity członek gangu, panował nad skałami, jak slizer Rock. Kcor przypominał Reidaka, ale nie miał "Maski" na twarzy, chodził na czterech nogach i miał rękę na plecach. Jego mocą była niezrównana siła, a wzrok powalał ofiary. Został pokonany przez Zakuę i nie żyje... przynajmniej nie w ścisłym znaczeniu tego słowa. 5.Molteth- Skrall, członek sił specjalnych, dzierży dwustronny miecz, na górze taki jak ten Gelu, na dole przypominający bron Nuju Hordika (oczywiście, broń ta jest czarno-ciemnozielona, a nie biało-niebieska). Czym się wsławił, że otrzymał imię? Jak wam to powiedzieć... Słyszeliście o Phangorze, wiosce Agori i Glatorian Powietrza? Wiele lat temu, niedawno po zakończeniu wojny, kilku Glatorian, między innymi Cartavus, widzieli jej budynki. A Molteth był, że tak powiem, ostatnim, który je widział niezburzone. 6.Barebezi- doświadczony glatorianin-emeryt. Kiedyś służył wiosce Tajun, teraz prowadzi tam szkołę dla młodych glatornian. Nauki prowadzi na podstawie znalezionej kiedyś kamiennej tabliczki. Dodam tylko, że znalazł ją niedaleko Roxtus i, że tak powiem, nie zdążył jej sam użyć bo od razu przestał walczyć na arenach. Nigdy o tym nie mówi uczniom, ale na pewno juz dawno zauważyli jego kontuzję w stopie. 7.Glaurung- Skrall, znany niektórym z Forum:"Historia". Tak naprawdę Skrallem nie jest, a należy do starożytnej rasy smoków.Właściwie, przypomina bardziej pterodaktyla, ale ze względu na swoje umiejętności (zmiana kształtu, telepatia, zianie ogniem) jest uznawany za smoka. Jego gatunek, a raczej jego ostatnie przetrwałe plemię, wyznaczyło go do sprawdzenia, jak potężnym przeciwnikiem byłyby Skralle. W postaci Skralla wyobrażam go sobie tak: Onua Mistika, ale z goleniami Gali Mistika, z Thornax'em zamiast Nynrath'a, głową glatorianina i Skrallowym hełmem w kształcie smoczej paszczy, tarczami na obu ramionach i mieczem Skralli (ale czarno-szarym, a nie czarno-czerwonym). Moje zmyślone elementy Od najsłabszego do najmocniejszego ich opis wkrótce Wibracje (przedrostek Me- od postaci "Mesak" wymyslonej przez jednego z użytkowników Youtube KylerNuva135) Lawa (przedrostek No- od Norika), Księżyc (przedrostek Lun- od "Luna" czyli księżyc po łacinie) i Słońce (przedrostek Sol- od "Solar" po łacinie słoneczny) (to dwa osobne, ale tak samo mocne żywioły), Duchy (przedrostek Spir- od "Spiritus" czyli duch po łacinie), Protodermis (przedrostek Proto-, nie muszę chyba tłumaczyć czemu), Przestrzeń (przedrostek Nui-. W sumie bez specjalnego powodu, ale jest to '''wielki element i fajnie to brzmi.) 1.Wibracje (kol. brązowo-szary)- moc pozwalająca wprawić w ruch drgający każdy obiekt. To dość słaba moc, jest skuteczna praktycznie tylko w stusunku do kiepsko złożonych maszyn. To mniejsza moc Przestrzeni (jak Próżnia i Cisza to mniejsze moce Powietrza i Dźwięku). Me-matoranie, toa i turaga Wibracji to mężczyźni. 2.Lawa(kol. srebrno-czerwony)- nie trzeba chyba tłumaczyć, co potrafi istota obdarzona taką mocą. W praktyce jest to moc taka sama jak moc Plazmy, ale: a) plazma to stan skupienia, żeby go osiągnąć, ciało musi byc podgrzane jeszcze bardziej, niż żeby wyparowało, więc jest gorętsza od Lawy. b) Toa obdarzony mocą Lawy może zrobić kombinację z toa Lodu, schłodzic lawę i wytworzyć kamienie. Toa Plazmy tak nie potrafi. c) Plazma występuje głównie w gwiazdach, więc toa Plazmy nie może pobierać energii ze swojego elemantu (jak np. Gali po uleczeniu Tahu w "Masce Światła") a Toa Lawy potrafi to zrobić, bo na planecie na której dzieje się akcja BIONICLE naturalnie są wulkany. No-matoranie, toa i turaga Lawy to kobiety. 3. Wybuch!(kol. żółto-biały)- tak się właśnie ma pisać tę nazwę, z wykrzyknikiem. Jest to czysto hipotetyczny element, stanowiący połączenie Próżni(która powstaje po eksplozji), płomienia(który jest często eksplozji przyczyną) i Miasta (kontroli substancji wybuchających). Żywioł ten jest wzorowany na mocy Deidary z anime/mangi Naruto. Dei-matoranie, toa i turaga wybuchu... nie istnieją. 3.Miód(kol. żółto-niebieski)- Tak, wiem wiem, brzmi nieciekawie, ale jednak jest to żywioł silniejszy od większości istniejących i ustępuje tylko wyższym elementom (światło, cień, protodermis, duchy, słońce, księżyc). Sami pomyślcie: jest to żywioł wody, tylko wzbogacony lepkością, a kto potrafi walczyć gdy jest sklejony? Na dodatek scukrzony miód może działać jak grad kamieni, można otoczyć się nieprzebijalną osłoną o konsystencji gumy... możliwości jest nieskończenie wiele! Bee-matoranie, toa i turaga miodu to mężczyźni. 5.1 Plik:Księżyc.jpg (kol. srebrno-jasnofioletowy)- Nietypowa moc, przypomina mix niektórych już istniejących. Podstawą umiejętności istoty kontrolującej ten element, jest średnia kontrola nad żywiołem światła, tzn. mniejsza niż toa światła, ale większa niż Umbry czy Av-matoran. Dodatkowo, Toa Księżyca mogą zmienić siebie i każdego kogo dotkną w bio-mechaniczną wersję wilkołaka. Zmieniona istota ma ciągle te same wspomnienia co przedtem, ale inny charakter i bardziej wyostrzone zmysły, wielką siłę, niesamowitą zwinność i.t.p. Kolejną umiejętnością, na której wykorzystanie pozwala żywioł Księżyca, jest stawanie się niewidzialnym podczas zaćmienia księżyca i zdolność zmiany w światło (jak Umbra) podczas pełni. Obie umiejętności działają rzecz jasna tylko w nocy. Toa Księżyca ładują się dzięki księżycowemu światłu, czyli również tylko w nocy. Lun-matoranie, toa i turaga Księżyca to mężczyźni. 5.2 Słońce (kol. złoto-pomarańczowy)- Nietypowa moc, przypomina mix niektórych już istniejących. Podstawą umiejętności istoty kontrolującej ten element, jest średnia kontrola nad żywiołem światła, tzn. mniejsza niż toa światła, ale większa niż Umbry czy Av-matoran. Dodatkowo, Toa słońca mają niewielką (ale znowu nie tak małą) kontrolę nad żywiołem Roślinności (Zieleni). Kolejną umiejętnością, na której wykorzystanie pozwala żywioł Słońca, jest stawanie się niewidzialnym podczas zaćmienia słońca i zdolność zmiany w światło (jak Umbra) podczas południa (właściwie to podczas godziny między 11:30 a 12:30). Obie umiejętności działają rzecz jasna tylko w dzień. Toa Słońca ładują się dzięki słonecznemu światłu, czyli również tylko w dzień. Sol-matoranie, toa i turaga Słońca to kobiety. 6.Duchy (kol. srebrno-czarny)- Kolejny żywioł wymyślony na podstawie filmików o BIONICLE użytkownika Youtube, KylerNuva135. Jego "self-MOC" (postać MOC reprezentująca go w filmikach o nim) o imieniu "Kylord", który jest dla mnie wzorem na podstawie wymyśliłem ten żywioł. Toa Duchów potrafią stawać się niewidzialni lub niematerialni, uderzać wiązkami zakrzywionej rzeczywistości (wiem że to głupio brzmi), wyzwalać krzykiem/rykiem potężna falę uderzeniową, strzelać promieniami energii duchów i teleportować się jak za pomocą Kanohi Kualsi. Jeśli są naprawdę potężni i dobrze wyszkoleni, mogą tworzyć energię duchów w dowolnym kształcie (np. sfery zamor, sieci Rhotuka) i otwierać bramę do wymiaru duchów (dzięki temu można rozmawiać z tymi którzy już nie żyją, lub przyzywać ich do walki nikt nie mówi że będą słuchać tego, kto je przywołał, jednak po 24 godzinach od otwarcia bramy liczba osób po obu stronach musi być przywrócona do równowagi {można nawet zamienić robaka za Toa, ale pod warunkiem, że Toa który otworzy bramę uznaje robaka za tak samo ważnego jak tamtego Toa]). Toa Duchów są czarni i noszą srebrne pancerze i maski (brzmi to dość nieciekawie, ale jak się zrobi takiego MOCka, to efekt powala), a ich energia jest czarna lub fioletowa. Spi-matoranie, toa i turaga Duchów to mężczyźni. 7.Protodermis (kol. czarno-błękitno-biały)- to właściwie nie ja wymyśliłem ten żywioł (jest przecież Bumak Protodermiczny), ale nie ma jeszcze Toa reprezentujących ten element, więc postanowiłem go tu dodać. Istota obdarzona tą mocą, może kontrolować proto pod każdą postacią, oprócz naenergetyzowanej. Pozwala to naprawiać protodermiczne obiekty, tworzyć pancerze i bronie z protostali, kontrolować płynne proto jak Toa Wody, tworzyć i wchłaniać protodermis. To jeden z "Wyższych Elementów" jak Światło czy Mrok. Proto-matoranie, Toa i turaga protodermis są obu płci. 8.Przestrzeń (kol. srebrno-miedziany)- to jeden z legendarnych żywiołów jak Czas i Życie. Nie został (do tej pory) odnotowany żaden Toa Przestrzeni ani Nui-matoranie. Ten element pozwala zmieniać kształt i w niewielkim stopniu rozmiar wszystkich obiektów na świecie. Pozwala też tworzyć protodermis, zastygłe elementy (np. cyklon w postaci blachy) pierwiastki, metale i minerały oraz naginać prawa fizyki do własnych potrzeb. Toa tego żywiołu byłby prawdopodobnie porównywalnie silny do Takutanuvy, ale Maska Przestrzeni (też jeszcze nie istnieje) byłaby na tym samym poziomie co Ignika i Vahi, więc mogłaby pozwalać na modyfikację i tworzenie tyko metali i minerałów. Kumple na wikii Wpisujcie się kto chce. *toa kanox * ignika 208 *** Hahli5656 *** Ther is no spoon ***Guurahk ***Mims156 07:01, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) *** Disholahk *** Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) *** Teridax ***Dekar25 ***El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę ***T_T, raper ciemności ***[[Użytkownik:B.i.o Hero|'B.i.o Hero']] [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:B.i.o Hero|'Dyskusja']] *** ***Użytkownik:TRYNA Świrunni 16:04, 20 lip 2009 (UTC) ***''Michaelos (Dyskusja)'' ***Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 ***Noktis,Władca cienia *** Matanui123456789 władca życia ***TAKUTANUVA oto moja armia ***[[Użytkownik:Vox22|'Lord Vox']] Dyskusja ***Aritika zawstydził Turbo DynoMana ***[[użytkownik:Gormifan|'Niezwykły typek']] Pogaduchy **TSO-dowódca DH ***[[użytkownik:Akuumo|'Po prostu JA']] ***'''--Vezok999''' 14:02, paź 14, 2009 (UTC) * Gresh250 *DARKON *Pyragma lewa 19:10, mar 17, 2010 (UTC) *BionicleFan *''-Miserix666 08:55, lis 21, 2010 (UTC)'' ---- Moje staty od 1 do 20 Moje powieści Wszystkie można przeczytać na: Fanclub Bionicle Nasze opowieści wiki Jakieś wonty? Tutaj niech każdy kto chce wpisuje jakie błędy popełniłem, lub co mu się nie podoba w moich działaniach. Ulubione BIONICLE Polecane filmy Video ***http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CizEHvsLtlU Canister Wasteland 2- autor: 166eric ***http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZTGU5s99x4 Toa Katrix vs. "Killer"- autor: Kylernuva135 ***http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnwteKVDVVY&feature=fvw Glatorian MOC's- autor: Kylernuva135 ***http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bHr4fr0Rv2M&feature=channel_page The Hydros Chronicles #44 - Darkness Spreads- autor: Scotttjt ***http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=alnq9sNF4M4&feature=channel The Hydros Chronicles #31 - Metamorphosis Pt. 1- autor: Scotttjt ***http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6WOJm6rWg2w&feature=related The Hydros Chronicles #32 - Metamorphosis Pt. 2- autor: Scotttjt *** Kategoria:Użytkownicy